Give Me A Break!
by Emerald Lionheart
Summary: Souta Higurashi thought he had enough problems with his sister missing for five years. But now, his mother and grandfather have decided to increase his shrine duties, his mother is interested in his father again, his finals for graduation are coming up, a


Disclaimer: I own the whip: Tulsa, and Souta's high school classmates. That's it. And they're not even real! So there!

Notes: In my story, Souta is two years younger than Kagome. So when she's fifteen, he's thirteen etc, etc... Kohaku is a year older than Souta. My idea is demons age one year for every ten human years. So Sesshoumaru-24 240, Inuyasha-19 190, etc, etc… Now to make it more confusing, this is set five years after Kagome goes down the well. So Souta is 18, Kagome is 20, Miroku is 24, Sango is 23, Kohaku is 19, and Rin is 11. 

'Thoughts'

\Telepathy/

Summery: Souta Higurashi thought he had enough problems with his sister missing for five years. But now, his mother and grandfather have decided to increase his shrine duties, his mother is interested in his father again, his finals for graduation are coming up, and he has to prepare to go to college. Not to mention the fact that a youkai lord is after him and he has uncontrollable powers. Won't he ever get a break?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Mother, I'm home!" Souta called as he entered the kitchen, shoes at the front door. 

                "Oh hello dear. Grandpa and I were just discussing you." The woman looked up from the dishes. His Grandfather nodded his head.

                "Me? Why me?"

                "Well you see, Souta, until Kagome comes back, you'll have to run the shrine." Mrs. Higurashi said.

                "Are you sure I can handle that?" Souta asked.

                "Of course! And it's only until Kagome comes back." Mrs. Higurashi reminded him.

                "Oh…alright." Souta nodded his head.

                "Now I have to get ready." 

                "For what, mother?" 

                "I'm going to meet your father."  
                "What?" 

                "It's just for lunch. We want to catch up." Souta's mother smiled and went to her room. 

                "Don't worry, Souta. You have much more ahead of you. Responsibilities that won't revolve around Kagome." Grandfather said. Souta stared at him. The old man smiled and left the kitchen. 'Oh no! I forgot to tell mother about the exams!' Souta groaned and went into his room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Now then Higa-san, what is the Shikon no Tama?" Eiji Tanaka asked the boy. Souta was in the back of the class, next to the window and his ex-girlfriend-friend, Masayo Oshiro. 

                "The Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, is a jewel made by the ancient priestess Modoriko." Daichi Higa answered.

                "Very good, Oshiro-san, who were the guardians of the Jewel?" Eiji turned his attention to the back of the room.

                "First it was Modoriko, then the youkai exterminators, and then the Priestess Kikyo." Masayo answered.

                "Yes and no. Higurashi-san, who was the fourth guardian of the Jewel?" Eiji looked at his star student.

                "Kogame, the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo." He answered, remembering the mistake made in Kagome's name. The mistake was what kept him and his family from being questioned about their connection to the Jewel.

                "Very good. Modoriko created the Jewel, that's what's important about her." Eiji said.

                "Tanaka-sensei?" The principal stepped into the room.

                "It's time to go to the museum class. Line up, gentlemen to the left, ladies to the right." Eiji ordered his class. Souta grinned. They were finally going to go on their field trip, to see the Feudal Era section of the museum. 

                "Higurashi-san, aren't you glad Tanaka-sensei's lecture is over?" Masayo whispered to him.

                "Yeah! That guy is so boring!" Souta rolled his eyes. Souta had become pretty popular, as an artist and a soccer player. His interest, however, was in history. The Feudal Era in particular.

                "Higurashi-san, that is very impolite!" Daichi shoved his way behind Souta.

                "You were just as bored, Daichi." Souta muttered. Just then, Eiji walked by and the three friends stopped talking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "This painting is the Inuyasha-group. First is the hanyou Inuyasha. That is the Tetsusaiga, the killing sword that Inuyasha wields. Next to Inuyasha, on his right, is the revived priestess Kikyo. No one is sure how she and Kogame shared a soul. If you look closely, you'll see she has a piece of the Shikon no Tama around her neck. Next to Kikyo is Sango, the youkai exterminator, wielding Hiraikotsu. Behind Sango is Miroku, the monk with the wandering hands. He has the Kazaana in his right hand, given to him by Naraku. Kogame, Kikyo's reincarnation, has another piece of the jewel around her neck. On her shoulder is Shippou, a kitsune. Also in the picture is Kirara, a fire-cat youkai." 

Souta yawned as the guide explained the painting. He knew who and what everyone looked like. He also knew this painting was finished right before Kagome came back for the final time. He noticed something glowing out of the corner of his eye. 'What's that?' he wondered. Making sure his classmates weren't watching him, he wandered over to the case. It had no sign to tell what the object was.

\Souta, you are the chosen one/ Souta's eyes widened. 

\You must take this jewel back in time/ the voice in his head ordered him to hold out his hand.

\Look down, and take this jewel back to the Feudal Era you love so much/ the voice slowly faded away. Souta stared at the glowing 'jewel' in his hand. He hurriedly stuffed into his pocket and caught up with his class, wondering, 'Am I going insane?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The Shikon no Tama was broken by Kagome. She then dedicated herself to finding the shards. Naraku and Kagome owned the two largest pieces of the jewel. The other smaller shards were…" Souta read aloud, sitting on top of the well house that made him grow up so quickly. 

"Boy…you have the Shikon…" A monkey youkai hissed from the trees. Souta looked up.

"Souta! Don't forget that you have school tomorrow." His mother called.

"Yes mother!" Souta called, thinking he was hearing things.

"Boy…give me the Shikon!" The monkey youkai that Souta hadn't seen but heard leaped out of the trees and crashed through the middle of the well house, landing on the other side. Souta yelled and fell into the well. Through his blurry vision, he saw flickering lights. A memory of hero, Inuyasha coming through the well, popped into his mind. He lost consciousness, ignorant of the lights and the youkai on top of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Mmmmm…" Souta moaned in pain. He opened his eyes, feeling a weight on top of him. 

                "Where is it?" The youkai snarled in frustration. Suddenly the youkai was sliced in half, leaving Souta covered in blood. While that was happening, Souta felt a power coursing through his system. His hand moved on it's own accord and aimed at where the youkai had been. Souta yelped as he fired at the person standing above him. Souta didn't see what happened to the youkai. He stood to his feet.

                "Er…sorry!" Souta called. Before he could receive an answer, another Shikon-seeking youkai charged at him. This one was a rat youkai. Once again Souta's hand fired and annihilated the rat youkai. Another one came at him and Souta quickly finished the rat off. Souta was dizzy, confused, wounded, and exhausted.

                "You will pay for that, boy!" Another rat youkai snarled at him. Souta sent another burst of energy at the youkai. That youkai died on impact. The final two crept towards Souta, who didn't notice.

\Relax, chosen one, you are safe now/ the voice whispered. Souta moaned again and fell over, unconscious again. The youkai that Souta had first hit killed the rats and stared at Souta.

"Who is that?" A girl's asked as she came next to the youkai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think? Like it hate it? If you do review, tell me who you think the youkai and girl are?


End file.
